Know Me So Well
by wondergurl2007
Summary: Mitchel and Emily share a moment on their summer vacation. They've been seeing each other almost everyday, and seeing themselves as only friends. Until that one day, by the poolside. That may have changed everything. Mitchel/Emily rebel side? Yes, please.


Chapter 1: Obviously

"It's all a pile of bullshit." Mitchel said plainly, taking a short drag on his cigarette.

"No, it's not Mitch!" Miley exclaimed, slapping his hand, "Cigarettes cause Cancer! How many times have we gone through this?" She urged, trying to take the 'Cancer-stick' out of his mouth. He pushed her away.

"It's bullshit." He repeated, sitting back against the wall. Miley put her hands on her hip, resting her case.

"You will die so young…" Miley said under her breath. I coughed, and put two hands over my mouth. Coughing was my way to avoid laughter. Even so, Miley pointed at me and looked down at Mitchel who sat on the floor. He had one leg to his chest and the other on the ground. He put an arm on his perched leg and held the cigarette in his other hand. He looked ahead, into the depths of the pool. "Second hand smoking!" Miley exclaimed, still pointing at me. "Poor Emily… The Osment is suffering." Miley said, making a puppy dog face as she referred to me.

"Second hand smoking?" Mitchel smirked. He tilted his head up to Miley, with a wide grin. "..Bullshit!" Mitchel laughed, puffing out smoke onto Miley's feet. She kicked his arm and he yelped, moving away from her. He shook his head, letting his wet hair spray out like a dog.

"Ew!" I stepped from him, feeling the water spray across my calves. Mitchel continued grinning, putting the cigarette to his lips.

"Urgh, I can't stand being around a smoker!" Miley groaned, "I'm leaving." Miley stormed off sourly, without letting us say goodbye to her. As she left us, I swore she left a trail of smoky, bitchy, fumes behind her… Or I could have just been hallucinating from the heat. I sunk against the wall, sitting down with my smoking, best guy friend.

He smiled at the sound of Miley's car beep. He unbuttoned his shirt and tore it off, for the second time that day. He had to put it back on when Miley came though, she was no fan of nudity. The sun was blazing down on the two of us as we sat boiling underneath its rays. We sat against the wall, facing the dirty pool, on a hot summer's afternoon. I ripped my vest off of my body, tossing it aside, next to Mitchel's shirt and sat there with my legs crossed.

"Fucking hot today." Mitchel cursed, squinting up at the clear blue sky.  
"I know." I murmured back. Mitchel's chest was red, he had been sun burned quite badly. But still, we sat there, drenched in sweat, in his neighbor's backyard. Thank goodness they were on vacation, we could hang out in their backyard all the time! Which, Mitchel and I did not do quite often. And today, Miley called, saying that she wanted to hang out with us since her tour was over. She never goes here with us. And today, like any other summer's afternoon, was boiling hot. Soon, I began to feel blazing again and I groaned out of frustration. "Okay, that's it!" I grumbled, feeling angry at the weather.

"What're you doing?" Mitchel asked, hearing my sudden outburst and opening his eyes. I gripped the bottom fabric of my shirt and tugged it over my head. He sat in awe as I threw it onto the pile of sweaty clothes. I sat back on the wall, letting my delicate hands fall down by my sides, exposing my bra and chest that glimmered with sweat. I breathed heavily. It had used a lot of strength to take my shirt off. "Oh, someone's sexy." Mitchel teased, puffing on his cigarette. I slapped him across the back of his head and he laughed. "Anything else you want to take off?" He asked playfully.

"Mitch." I hissed, too tired to fight back. I put my head back against the wall, exposing my half bare chest to the rays of sunlight. He sat shirtless, and so did I. I turned to Mitchel, as he tapped his cigarette on the cement next to him and put his hand on his lap. I reached over his thighs and he tensed up, "Relax, I'm not going to give you a ha –"

" – Never crossed my mind." Mitchel cut past me before I could say it. Yeah, right! Liar. I resumed what I was doing and took the cigarette out of his hand. He stared at me in curiosity for a moment. I put the cigarette to my lips and took a long, deep, drag. I puffed it out slowly, then handed it back to Mitchel.

"The things we can do when Miley's not around…" Mitchel wondered, putting the cigarette in the corner of his mouth. "Or the paparazzi." He handed me his packet of smokes and I took it from him without hesitation.

"Mhm…" I nodded at the thought. Miley was the 'none rebellious' type. Well, she was before. But times have changed her, and times have changed us.

"Hey, wanna swim?" Mitchel asked subtly.

"No." I grunted without expression, taking out a cigarette from the packet.

"Need a light? Or do you have one?" He asked, searching his pockets for his lighter.

"I don't have one, my mom doesn't trust me with fire." I said, sounding dead because of the immense heat suffocating me. I put the cigarette in my mouth and he took out his lighter. I saw Mitchel laugh a little bit, obviously recalling the time I blew up the onset toaster a few years back. Since then, I have never been trusted with matches or anything to do with fire. Also, my mom still won't allow me to have anything to do with fire either.

I leaned forward, and he lit my cigarette for me. "Thanks." I said in a muffled tone. He put his lighter down besides him, squinting at the glimmering pool. I took a few drags of my cigarette. I knew had bad smoking was for you, and I knew it caused Cancer. But, I couldn't help having at least one cigarette, right? Just one!

"I'm serious about going swimming. It's way to fucking hot today!" Mitchel said, struggling to get up because of his sunburn. "I don't know about you, but, I'm going swimming!" Mitchel tugged his jeans off of him; exposing his boxers and shook his hair out of his face. "Come on, Emily.." He pleaded. I looked at him for a moment, folded my arms, and stared ahead.

"No." I said again, uncrossing my legs because I felt a burn coming along.

"Get up. Let's go swimming." Mitchel extended a hand to me. This was the first time we had gone swimming in his neighbor's pool. Well, after all, it was boiling hot today. A little swim wouldn't hurt! I grumpily pushed myself off the ground, with my cigarette in my mouth, ignoring Mitchel's helping hand. Mitchel's cigarette hung loosely on his lips as he waited for me, looking down into the pool. My fingers worked through my belt and it jingled open. I rolled my eyes as I pulled my jeans to the floor. I stepped out of them, and tossed it onto our pile of clothes. "Get over here, let's – whoa." Mitchel exclaimed the second he turned around.

"What?" I mumbled as he eyed me up and down. "Stop looking at me." I said to him. I was wearing my underwear and bra, he was just wearing his boxers. We had never been so exposed in front of one another. But, I didn't really care. It was too hot to care about these things. "Jump in the fucking pool already!" I ordered.

"Not without you!" He laughed, grabbing my hand.

"Mitchel! Mitchel, what are you doing?" I muttered as he put an arm over me and dragged me to the pool.

"Ladies first!" He chuckled, pushing me at my shoulders. My eyes grew wide as I came closed to the edge.

"Mitchel! Don't you dare!" I yelled now. He laughed at my girlishness. Firstly, we both still had cigarette in our mouths. Secondly, he knew that I was afraid of doing things like this forcefully. My skidding feet reached the edge and I watched my toes flinch when there was no more tile for them to stand on. I was on the palms and heels of my feet now as my toes hung over the edge. "Mitchel! Oh my God, Mitchel!! What the f – " It was too late. He shoved me just as I got to the edge. Good thing I thought fast! In mid fall, I reached back and wrapped my arm around his neck. He panicked as we tumbled into the pool together.

The water was cold, and shocked my body once I was completely under it. Mitchel almost fell on top of me and I thought I'd die. Our feet touched the bottom of the pool and I opened my eyes. The chlorine softly stung my pupils, and my eyes went red. But, I looked up at Mitchel, with my arm around his neck and he looked back at me. We stayed there for only seconds, we before rushing to the surface. I gasped for air, just as he did, and we coughed and spluttered. "You asshole." I coughed, splashing water at him.

"I know you think I'm awesome." He smirked, flicking his dead, floating cigarette in the water. He looked at me, and I looked at him. Just in that moment, something within the both of us obviously sparked. I mean, like, obviously.

* * *

**A/N: any ideas on the next chappie? :) I'm free to all ideas!**


End file.
